Tiny
by Tzedek
Summary: A new exorcist comes to head quarters. An OC Story. Rated M for language and violence. It ends before the exorcists get on the arc.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Damn! This is one fucking mountain to climb!" I swore as I reached the top. "Who in their right minds put their headquarters here?" I strode toward the building in a bad mood.

"Stop" came a voice. I looked around and saw a flying golem. "State your purpose."

"I am here to see Lee Komui." I replied, "I believe he got a letter of introduction from General Winters saying I was coming."

"Name?"

"Angelica Felagund."

"Allow the gate to examine you." Lights shown down on me.

"She's clear" The gate said. _What the fuck? Did the gate really just talk? _Then the gate opened. I walked in to see a girl walking up to me.

"Hi!" She said, "I'm Lenalee Lee-"

"Yeah, whatever," I cut her off, "Just take me to Lee Komui."

She seemed taken aback but didn't argue. She led me down a couple of flights to a man who was wearing a white beret. He turned when he saw us coming.

"Hello Angel-"

"Call me Tiny," I cut into his words "Everyone does. I like Tiny better too."

Very well, Tiny, you can call me Komui." Komui began again. "Might I ask where your innocence is?"

"Inside me."

"Can you activate it so that I can take a look?" He asked. I activated my innocence.

Komui stared.

"Nothing happened." He stated. "Are you sure you have innocence?"

"Only one way to explain it." I said and touched the door leading to a hallway. It shattered.

"This way." Komui said quietly. I followed him. We entered a room where there were 5 people sitting on chairs high above us.

"Hevaleska," Komui turned to someone behind me. "This is one is a little different than the rest. Be careful with her."

Something white and shiny grabbed me and turned me around so that I was facing...Something...I had no clue what it was. I didn't like it. I didn't like the tentacles wrapping around me- constricting me- binding me- chaining me._ Activate innocence!  
__  
_"Please don't be frightened." _The THING spoke...The thing SPOKE_ "I won't hurt you. I just want to see your synchronization level."

"The hell," I said, "Why the fuck should I believe you?"

"Because, I too, am an exorcist." It said, then lowered its head to mine. _I don't like it; I don't like it, not one little bit!  
__  
_"Synchronization level 2 percent...30 percent...45 percent...60 percent...77 percent...89 percent...97 percent" It let go of me.

"97 percent huh?" Komui said, helping me to my feet. "Almost a General. Follow me."

We left the room and walked down the corridors. He showed me the dinning hall, the library, the lounge and then we got to a corridor with doors that all looked the same. We stopped in front of one.

"This will be your room." Komui said, "If you need anything just ask-"

"Brother!" The girl from before appeared. "What are you doing? You have work to do! Reever is really mad at you!"

"But Lenalee" He whined "I was just helping her"

"That's my job." She said sternly "And yours requires you in your office so that Allen can give you a report about his mission."

I entered the room assigned to me. There was a bed, a desk, a closet and a stained glass window. _Why in the name of sanity did I agree to this? _There was a knock on the door and it opened. The girl, Lee, stood there.

"Would you like to go to dinner?" She asked.

"After you." I replied. I followed her out of my room and into the hallway.

"I am so glad another exorcist joined us-we aren't very many," we turned a corner. Someone was walking ahead of us.

"Kanda!" Lee shouted. The person turned. We caught up to..._him? people these days... you don't know if their male or female... like I'm one to talk..._"Kanda this is Angeli- Tiny" Lee corrected herself with one look at me. "She's just become an exorcist too."

"Well, technically I was an exorcist before; I just officially became one after I joined the black order. Really, Lee, I'm disappointed." I pouted in a really cute way. Lee laughed.

"I'm sorry, you're right. Oh and my name is Lenalee not Lee."

"But I like Lee." I said giving her puppy eyes "everyone else will be calling you Lenalee and I don't want to call you what everyone else calls you. I'm different."

"Do you have to call me Lee?" She asked, as we continued walking "It sounds so formal."

"Then can I call you Cookie?" I asked.

"Cookie?" She said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah! Cookie- because your sweet like one!" I said smiling. Lenalee smiled with me.

"Sure!" We got to the dinning hall.

"Oh! A new recruit!" A man with sunglasses said from inside a... _Well it looks like a prison_..."I am Jerry! I'm the cook! And I can make anything you ask for!"

"Really?!" I said excited. I didn't eat the best of the food with General Winters. "Then I'll take an Antricot 500 gram steak M.R with mashed potatoes, green beans, rice, chille, two grilled chicken breasts, curry, Ceaser salad with thousand island dressing and stew."

"It seems we've found another parasitic type exorcist." A red head said. He had a green bandana on his head and an eye patch over one of his eyes. The other was a startling emerald green. Oh, and he had a big stupid smile on his face. Behind him was an old man.

"This is Tiny" Lee said "She just joined today."

"Wow finally an exorcist younger than me." The guy with white hair said. I took a closer look..._holy mother of Christ!  
__  
_"You're not an old man?!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No." He said understandingly. "I'm 15"

"15?" I stared at him "you're 15? You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Hey now," Jerry said, "Kids shouldn't curse." _here we go again_ "Your foods ready." He said handing it to me. "Wait a few years before you start cursing. Wait till your Allen's age at least."

"Thanks" I said taking my food "and I've passed Allen's age." I sat down at a table.

"So you've passed Allen's age?" The red head said sitting in front of me. The boy named Allen (who was carrying a tray as big as mine) sat next to me; Lee sat next to the red head and called Kanda over. "By the way, I'm Lavi." The red head said extending a hand. But I, being in the middle of eating, didn't shake it. "So how old are you?" he asked unfazed. Allen was eating his food too. _He must be used to__ him__ doing things like that...  
__  
_"17"

"Really?" He said amazed "You don't look 17. Aren't you a little small?"

"Why do you think I'm called Tiny?"

"Good point."

"There's the new recruit!" Someone yelled. Suddenly there were 10 people around us.

"Here's your uniform!" A man with glasses said. I glanced at it.

"Hell no." I said returning to my food.

"Why not?" He sounded like he was going to cry.

"You really think," I said turning to him "That I'm gonna wear a mini skirt? And what's up with the jacket? I don't want to freeze!"

"I'm sorry," The guy said looking down "I didn't mean to offend. It's just that it's the standard uniform for females. You can see that Lenalee is wearing one."

"Yeah well, Cookie can wear one. She looks good in it and she has boot's that cover most of her legs so that they don't freeze and fall off of her. But that thing ain't going on my dead body."

"And I thought Kanda was rude." Red said.

"I'm not rude. I'm honest." I told him getting up "There's a big difference between the two Red."

"My name's Lavi."

"Uh-hu. Right." I turned to the man with glasses. "Show me all your uniforms and I'll pick one." I told him and followed him out of the dinning hall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up by being shaken by someone.

"Go away." I said and rolled over to face the wall.

"Please wake up." Lee said. My covers were pulled off of me. I curled into a ball and started searching for my covers. I found them and pulled them over my head.

"Fuck off!" I said louder.

"Stubborn, isn't she?" Red said. _How many people are in my room?_

"Let's see if this works." Allen said. Suddenly I was drenched. I pulled the covers off of me and punched at someone's face. A bucket came between my fist and the face. I stared at the bucket for a moment wondering where it had come out of.

"It didn't shatter." Lenalee said, stating the obvious.

"I didn't activate my innocence. If I needed to activate my innocence all the time I'd be in deep shit." I replied getting up. "Now, what was so important that you had to soak me in water?"

"Sorry," Lee said "You just wouldn't wake up."

"I can wake up on my own. And that still doesn't answer my question."

"You have a meeting with Komui in 5 minutes." I groaned

"You could have told me that last night!" I moved toward the closet "Now get out!"

I heard the door close as I pulled out a towel and dried myself off. _And even if you didn't tell me last night, don't wake me up 5 minutes before I have to be at a meeting! Who do you think I am? Super- woman?!_

I stepped into Komui's office 10 minutes latter.

"You're late." He said.

"Sue me." _God I hate being woken up in the morning in such a brutal way! I hate waking up in the morning as it is! Did they have to soak me with freezing water?! Where did they get eh water from anyway?_ I fell into the sofa facing Komui's desk. Kanda was sitting on the far side of the sofa. _What's he doing here? With the look he has on his face you'd think that he either has something up his ass or he got woken up by the same mischief makers. Seeing how he doesn't have a stick protruding from his behind I'm guessing the ladder is correct._

"You're wet." Komui's statement cut my thoughts abruptly. "Took a shower?"

"No. Your sister and her two friends decided that the best way to wake me up is to drench me in freezing water. Their lucky I don't know where you get a razor here, because I would have shaved their eyebrows off."

"Not a morning person, hu?" I rolled my eyes. "Well, there have been rumors of a vanishing house." _Wow, he can change the subject really quickly…and very ungracefully too…_"It vanishes and then reappears and then vanishes again. You and Kanda are to look into this and find out if it is innocence that causes this phenomenon or not. If it is Innocence you are to retrieve it."

"We leave?" I asked yawning.

"Now." Came the reply.

"Damn. Can't you send someone else?"

"Kanda doesn't work well with most exorcists. You're new. I want to try you out. If it works then I have succeeded in finding a partner for him!" He sounded too excited. _Just how troublesome is he?_

"What makes you think I'll work well with him?" I asked "Besides," I yawned again, "I'm too tired to go." I laid my head down on the edge of the sofa and curled up into a ball. "Send someone else."

"Kanda" Komui whined "Do something"

"Che"

The next thing I knew was that I was being grabbed by someone around the waist and hoisted up onto someone's shoulder like a piece of luggage.

"WTF?!" I yelled starting to squirm, "Put me down freak! What do I look like luggage to you?!"

"Stop wriggling midget" Came the reply _Oh, he did not…_"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Who in their right minds goes to sleep on someone else's shoulder?!"

"Che, so troublesome." He dropped me on the cold hard floor. "Quit whining and come. Or are you too scared to go on a mission?" My eyes flashed.

"Just show me the way fruitcake." I replied getting up.

"Che" He turned and walked down the corridor. I followed him. _Jerk! Who does he think he is?! Too scared to go on a mission! My ass! In the end I'll be saving his life- that's the way it always is! Just you wait!_ We turned a corner and I saw a boat with a finder in it waiting for us.

"Yu!" I saw red jump on Kanda. _Yu…?_ Kanda looked like he was about to kill the guy. Red seemed to notice this too so he backed off a little. "Good luck on your mission! You lucky dog! To have a partner like that! Don't do anything bad now!" He turned to me "If Yu does anything to you tell me! I'll take care of him!"

"You can take care of me?" Kanda said in the deadliest tone of voice I had ever heard come out of anybody_. Even General Winters doesn't get that deadly…Well…I guess you could say he's just mad…Yeah…Insane would define him well…_Kanda's hand moved to his sword hilt. Red flinched.

"Come on, Yu" He whined "Don't be mad" His face was priceless. You could see that he was really terrified of Kanda. I started laughing. The attention of both of them was turned to me. I patted Red on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Red, I'm not a guy so I doubt he'd be interested." _Take that Kanda!_ Kanda's face didn't move an inch._ Bastard! Ruining my burn by not responding!_ Red started to laugh.

"Ouch! Nice one! Poor Yu!" He was crying. I tilted my head to the side, he was really quite amusing.

"You are one weird one Red." I said shaking my head.

"Why do you call me Red all the time?" He asked wiping the tears from his eye, "My name's Lavi."

"You mean your alias is Lavi." I said, his eye sparked, he stopped laughing. "Guess I hit the bull's eye." I walked over to the boat and got in. "Your hair is red. People with red hair are fiery and cheerful! So calling you Red is a compliment!" I turned to Kanda, "Are you coming? Or are you too scared to go on a mission?"

"Che" Came the reply and Kanda got into the boat. The finder pushed off.

"See you latter Red!" I yelled at Lavi. I sat down in the boat and curled into a ball and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

I felt someone shaking my shoulder.

"Please wake up we need to catch the train." Said a voice above me. I groaned and sat up. I felt someone pulling at my sleeve, I let them drag me along without opening my eyes- I knew that it was the finder and I was too tired to do anything by myself.

"Tickets please."

"We're with the black order." The finder said.

"This way."

There was another pull at my sleeve, this time slightly stronger than the last. I opened my eyes slowly, we were on a train station, I saw the finder before me and followed him like a lost puppy. We went to the front of the train where the finder turned to me and handed me a file.

"Here is the information we've gathered so far, as well as the arrangements made as to where you will be sleeping and people to talk to find out more."

"You're not coming with us?" I asked groggily, taking the file form him.

"No. I don't want to be a burden." He looked at Kanda quickly and then turned and left. "Good luck!" He said. We entered the train and went into a really nice compartment- I mean first class compartment. _Wow…You don't get this everyday…Never is probably more accurate…God I am still so tired and what better place to sleep than where there is room? What do I do with this?_

"All yours." I told Kanda, holding out the file for him to take.

"Excuse me?" He said looking annoyed. He'd already taken his place.

"Look, I really don't like repeating myself." I said yawning, "But in your case I guess it can't be helped. I said 'All yours'." I dropped the file on his lap and laid down on the seat he wasn't occupying "Wake me up when we get there. Ok? Thanks."

"Che"

* * *

"_Wow! Amazing! Where did you learn to do that?!" Someone in the crowed said._

"_I learned on my own!" I replied "All you need is a rhythm in your head! Then you just let it out by using what you have around you! Anyone can do it though it does take practice!"_

"_You're amazing!"_

"_Do another one!"_

"_One more time! We want to see it one more time!"_

"_Where are you staying?"_

"_Where are you from?"_

"_That was so cool!"_

"_Teach me how to do that!"_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of someone shouting.

"Who do you think you are?! What do you think gives you the right to say such things?!"

"Che"

"What was that?!" I opened my eyes to see a huge man standing in the doorway of the compartment. Kanda hadn't moved except that his face looked more annoyed than what it had been before. _What are the only expressions his face knows: annoyed, more annoyed, extremely annoyed, pissed off and mad?_ "Say that again I dare you!"

"Che"

I sat up and the man's attention turned to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him politely, but my eyes showed that I didn't appreciate being woken up.

"You're boyfriend here doesn't know-"

"Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend. And if you're going to say that he doesn't know how to be polite- I know that so don't even mention it." His mouth opened and closed a couple times. "Now can you please go? You woke me up and I really don't like being woken up. If you think he-" I pointed at Kanda "was rude, you haven't met me when I didn't get a good night's sleep. Now get lost." He went red in the face and blinked a couple times.

"Sorry." He said and left. I sighed and stretched. _Well, I won't be able to sleep very long anyway…_I turned to Kanda.

"Why did he think you were my boyfriend?"

"How should I know, midget?" Came the reply._ Bastard…_

"Whatever, can I have the file?" Kanda pointed to it lying on the seat next to him. I picked it up and sat back down. _Nothing better to do…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"Here are the keys to your rooms," said the inn keeper from behind the counter, "I hope you enjoy your stay!" I sighed. _Breakfast from 7:00-9:00. Who wakes up at those times? Honestly…_I walked up the stairs behind my silent companion. I didn't mind that he was silent, after all, when you're the apprentice of Winters, you learn to either do things in silence or you cuss the entire time. _I learned to cruse without saying sorry because of Winters…man being around one person too long really does rub off on you…Not like you change to be just like them, but you do pick up on some habits that are just like theirs…And that happens whether you want it to or not…You only notice after you've picked up on the habit…Oh, well, it helps you learn to deal with all kinds of people…_

"Your bag" Kanda's voice cut through my thoughts abruptly. He shoved a brief case into my arms. "It's from Komui."

"Thanks Yu." Then it hit me "Yu…Yu…You…Yu…" Kanda twitched involuntarily "You have a cool name Yu." I said smiling mischievously "I can see why Red likes Yu."

"Shut-up midget" Kanda growled.

"Awwww…Yu aren't very nice!" I pouted "Can't Yu take a joke once in a while?"

"Che"

"Ah… So Yu is socially inept?" I asked tilting my head to the side "What's you're excuse for being like that?"

"Che"

"How very interesting." I said continuing the one sided conversation. "So you were born socially inept?" Kanda glared at me "What?" My smile widened "Just keeping up my end of the conversation."

"Che" He turned and walked into his room. _Talk about no sense of humor…This is going to be fun…I love people with no sense of humor…Their so much easier to annoy! Their so funny when they get mad! Oh!! I can't wait to push his buttons!_ I entered my room and looked at the clock._ Still too early to eat dinner…Guess that means we go around asking questions._ I went and knocked on Kanda's door.

"Yo! Yu! You ready to go out and start asking questions?" The door opened and in its frame stood a Kanda that looked like it was about to kill me.

"Don't …Call… me…Yu." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

"But why?" I whined "It's such a cool name?"

"Just… Don't" He said glaring. I pouted. _This is working better than I thought! This is sooo much fun! Now, more gasoline on the fire…_

"You're no fun. I mean, even General Winters was more fun than Yu!"

"You're lucky I don't believe in hitting girls." He said. I gasped_ What?! _

"You're a chauvinist!" He turned and started to descend the stairs. "You're not even trying to defend yourself! You are a chauvinist! 'I don't believe in hitting girls'! What do you think we're week?!" We stepped into the street.

"Yes" Kanda said simply. _Blunt! How cruel! Ouch! Bastard!_

"I could take you on anytime." I said in defiance.

"Che, I doubt it." Came the reply.

"That's it! You and me now!" I said turning to face him.

"You're really taking this seriously aren't you?" He said a smirk crossing his face. _Damn! I can't believe I lost my cool…Wait he was messing around?! No way! Wait…_

"Meaning you really DO hit women?" I asked confused.

"No, I don't- I was raised to protect women, hitting is not allowed."

"Sucks to grow up around weak women. But I'm not weak-"

"You're not much of a woman either." _Bastard! Well, I can turn the tables easily…_

"Well, one of us has to be the man in this outfit." I said turning and continuing to walk down the street. _Just you wait…You started a war here…and you're not going to win…Not over my dead body…I'll find a way to fight you and beat the crap out of you…just you wait…_

"Che"

"A lame comeback, but definitely yours."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"So the house should be 8 kilometers out in the woods?"

"Yes, it used to belong to one of the rich families in town, but they left without selling it. There was nothing wrong with it before. It's just all of a sudden, about half a year ago, it started to disappear and reappear randomly." Said the old man.

"Thank you." I said reassuringly "We'll look into it."

The old man smiled and nodded at us as we stepped back out into the street. Kanda began walking towards the woods.

"Where are you going?" I asked catching up to him.

"To get the innocence." I grabbed his arm and started pulling him away toward the inn.

"Oh no!" I said "First we get a big dinner and a good night's sleep and then a big breakfast! Then we go in!"

"Che" Kanda removed my grip on his arm and turned back to the forest.

"Please?"

"No"

"Not even if it's a woman that's asking?" I pouted. He turned.

"I thought you weren't into chauvinist stuff."

"I'm only into it when it helps me get what I want."

"Didn't you say you were the man in the outfit? Why then try and become a woman?"

"If I'm the man then don't I get to decide? I say we go eat!"

"No" He walked into the forest. _And they say I'm stubborn…_I sighed and walked after him._ There are other ways of convincing…_

"So," I said "how do you intend to find the innocence in the dark?" He stopped. _Knew he hadn't thought of that!_

"With this." He said holding up a flashlight. _Damn…_

"Don't happen to have any food on you by chance?" I asked hopeful.

"No" He stated simply.

"Fuck." I said. We continued walking in silence. The sun set and my stomach grumbled. _I'm so hungry I could eat a cow…and a steak…with mashed potatoes…and kube…and cranberry sauce…and cauliflower with cheese…Damn I'm hungry…scones…I want scones with black berry jelly…and tea…man that would taste good…I wonder what pines taste like…_I ran into Kanda's back.

"Ouch!" I said rubbing my nose "You should warn when you stop walking."

"You should pay attention to what's going on around you." He said shortly.

"Yeah, well, if you don't starve a girl she will pay attention to the things around her, tyrant!"

"Che" Kanda pointed ahead "we're here."

"Yeah? Well where else would we be if not here?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. "It's like saying: Wherever you go, there you are." Kanda glared. I looked at where he was pointing. "Once we get the innocence you owe me a big meal."

"Che" Came the reply "I'm only going to say this once. You get into trouble and you're on your own. If you die it's your own problem not mine. I'm not going to protect you."

"Like I'd need you're protection." I said in the same tone.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

I opened one of the double doors.

"Looks like a normal house." I said entering "How do we find the innocence?"

"We look for it."

"No kidding? We look for it?" I asked sarcastically "What does it look like?"

"How should I know?" Kanda snapped at me "There'll probably be Akuma next to it."

"And what's stopping the Akuma from taking it?"

"They don't know where it is either."

"So we're back to square one." I said running a hand through my hair. _Man is it dusty in here…but you can tell that rich people lived here…I wonder why they left…_

"Where are you going?" Kanda asked.

"To look for the innocence. Why do you care? Weren't you the one who said that you wouldn't be looking out for me? Besides, if we split up we can cover more ground and if one of us-" Kanda raised a hand silencing me. His hand went to his sword. I looked outside; there were five level one Akuma and two level two Akuma.

"Sing Mugen-"

"Don't." I cut him off, putting a hand in front of him.

"What-"

"They can't see us!" I pointed out "The house must have turned invisible after we entered. Consider us lucky for now. Let's just hope it stays invisible until we find the innocence."

"You take the west side I'll take the east side." Kanda said and we set off.

_Great…A race against time…how much time we have though isn't known…just great…ok…if I were an innocence where would I be?...Where would the innocence be in order to make the entire house invisible?...The basement?...Why did I think the basement?...Oh well, might as well check…_I went downstairs and lit a match._ Glad I have a pack with me wherever I go…Candle…Candle…here we are…much better…damn that Kanda for only thinking about himself…it's not in the boxes…not on the shelves…not one of the paintings…Fuck! It's not here…ok…think…if I were an innocence where would I hide?...The attic?...No…it can't be there because the family left __before__ it started vanishing…meaning that it is probably on the __outside__ of the house…_I walked up the stairs and to the front door again. The Akuma still couldn't see the house. _Then how am I supposed to see the house from outside?..._I started walking, passing window by window and then I heard it. The chirping of birds. I looked up. There, in the window above me was a nest, the mother was feeding her chicks. In the nest, among the bramble, something glowed. _The innocence…Ravens…Explains why there would be innocence in the nest…after all ravens like shiny things…_

"What are you doing here?" Came Kanda's voice "I thought I told you to search the west side." _Oops! Damn my screwed up sense of direction…_

"Shhh" I put a finger to my lips and pointed "You don't want to scare them do you?"

"They're just birds."

"They happen to have the innocence." Kanda looked at where I was pointing. "What are we gonna do? We can't destroy their nest! They're still young!"

"We can destroy their nest and we will because that is our mission."

"Our mission is to retrieve the innocence! Not destroy bird's nests!"

"Then what do you want to do? Ask them to hand it over to us?"

"Don't be ridiculous. We can take it without destroying their home." The mother raven flew away.

"There it is!" Said a level two Akuma (I don't know about you, but I don't remember a level one Akuma talk- If they have then just go with me). There were explosions coming from the main hallway.

"Can you fight them off for a while alone?"

"Che" Kanda walked down the hallway toward the Akuma.

"There! Over there is an exorcist! Kill him!" The sound of bullets filled the air. _Five minutes…last for five minutes alone and I'll be back to help! _ I climbed out of the window and onto the ledge. The little ravens looked at me then started chirping. I put my hand into the nest. I felt little beaks hit the back of my hand and a bigger beak hit the back of my head._ Damn…Fuck…this hurts…got it! _I jumped back through the window and closed it. The mother raven pecked at it angrily. I looked at the innocence in my hand.

"Thanks!" I said putting it into my pocket. "Sorry." I ran down the hall and toward the sound of bullets. _Oklahoma here I come! Yeeeeha! _

_Innocence activate!_

I ran, jumped and kicked the closest Akuma. It blew up. Bullets rained down on me. _Dodge…twirl…jump…slide…jump…grab the chandelier…kick the next Akuma…_I jumped on the Akuma and then jumped off. It blew up. I landed on the ground creating a crater. _I hate the fact that my innocence destroys everything…_I dogged another bullet that came my way. I punched the Akuma and it blew up. _I destroyed three level one Akuma…Kanda must have destroyed the other two…now where are the level two Akuma? _A loud crashing sound came as an answer to my question. Once the dust cleared I saw Kanda fighting off both level two's at the same time. _Wow…he's good…but you're not getting all the fun! _I jumped and stood next to Kanda, back to back, and faced one of the level twos.

"Oh! Another exorcist!" It said excitedly "Where's your weapon? No matter! I'll kill you just the same!" It raised a hand that looked like a canon. I sprinted toward it.

"Oh! How fast!" It said "But speed won't defeat me!"

"Who said that all I had was speed?" I asked, my face inches from the Akumas. I broke its canon and picked it up; I threw it on the ground and rammed my ankle into its head. I turned and began walking away. _Really…they all underestimate you until you kill them and by then it doesn't matter anyway! _I heard and explosion as the Akuma blew up. I looked at where Kanda was fighting. It was only half lit by the moon shining in through a broken window. Kanda's hair was loose, and his sword was flashing- that was all I could distinguish in the moonlight. _That idiot! Wanting to come here by night…of course if we would have waited it would have been to late…well, he is a good fighter…you can tell just by looking at the way he handles his sword…not to mention he fought off two level two Akumas at once…_There was an explosion sounding Kanda's victory. He stepped into the moonlight, he was bloody.

"About time you made it!" he snapped "Did you get it?"

"Yes, no need to be so snippy. Where are you injured?"

"I'm fine."

"Right." I said sarcastically "That's why you're covered in blood."

"Che"

"So where are you injured?"

"I said I'm fine." He growled.

"Fine!"

We walked out of the house. I put my hands in my pockets as we walked in silence. I felt the innocence, warm and comforting. I looked at Kanda covered in blood.

"Sorry." I said looking down to the ground. Kanda said nothing. "Sorry for being inconsiderate and selfish. Well, not so much that as stupid. Asking you to risk your life so that some birds can still have a nest. Sorry." Kanda didn't say anything. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Someone hit me over the head with a bolder please! I can't believe myself! He didn't say anything either! Man, I must have really pissed him off. _

We got to the inn and we walked up the stairs in silence. I got into my room and fell on my bed. Falling asleep as exhaustion took over from working out and not getting any food.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"_Hey! Tiny! Over here!" Gabriel said. I looked at him and laughed._

"_Rev you look so funny! You wouldn't make a good Indian!" I laughed at him, pulling the feathers off of his head. I put them on. "How do I look Rev?"_

"_Like a savage!" We laughed._

_The scene changed. There was the ringing of a bell._

"_You need to take them out of the oven now!" Gabriel said handing me oven mitts. He opened the oven for me and I carefully took the cookies out and put them on the hot pad._

"_Well done Tiny!" He said hugging me "You're going to be a great cook one day!"_

"_Do you really think so?" I asked looking up at him._

"_You bet!"_

"_And what will you be Rev?"_

"_Me? I'm going to be a reverend of coarse! A man of the clergy!"_

_The scene changed once more. It was dark, the sun had just set and the moon had come out._

"_Rev! Rev!" I yelled running through the woods "Rev! Mom and Dad are looking for you!" I ran to the tree house "Rev! Are you here?" He wasn't "Rev!" I called out again "Rev! Come out! Mom and Dad say their not made anymore! Rev! Rev!" I headed to the lake "Rev! Are you here? Can you hear me? Answer me Rev!" I walked to the edge of the water and looked around. No one was there "Rev! Please come out! Tell me where you are! Come back! Rev! Mom and Dad say they aren't mad anymore! They're looking for you too!" I headed to our secret cave. I knew he had to be there if he wasn't in the tree house or the lake or in the vicinity around them. "Rev!" I called down into the dark. I climbed down the ladder with the flashlight between my teeth. "Rev!" I called when I got to the bottom, my flashlight flashing across the walls casting shadows "Rev!" My flashlight hit a body lying on the floor "Rev!" I yelled happily running to him "Why didn't you answer me?" I stopped. Rev was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. He wasn't moving. His eyes were staring up, wide with fright. His mouth was open in a silent scream. "Rev!" I screamed running to him "Rev!" I began to shake his body "Rev! Wake up!" I yelled tears running down my face "Rev! Rev! Rev! Please wake up! Mom and Dad say they aren't mad anymore! Please wake up!" I cried "Rev! Please tell me what's wrong! Please tell me how I can fix it!"_

"_It's quite simple to fix it." Came a voice I had never heard from behind me. I turned around frightened._

"_Who are you?" I asked shooting the words out at once. The man was scary. He was fat and he had a big creepy smile. He wore a coat and a top hat. He had an umbrella in his hand. The feel that came from him was one of evil. I wanted to run from there, but I was wound too tight- like a spring- I needed something to release me._

"_Why, I am someone who wants to help you" He said coming closer. In that simple movement, he had released the spring. I got up and ran home, screaming._

* * *

"Wake up!" Someone yelled at me "Wake up!" I sat up in bed and looked around, wide eyed. Kanda and the inn keeper stood by my bed. The inn keeper was holding a candle. The flame danced and cast light in the darkness, I was glad for it.

"What happened?" Kanda asked. I tore my eyes from the flam and looked at Kanda startled.

"Wh- wh- what are you doing in here?" I asked, my voice felt raw. The inn keeper left the room.

"What happened?" Kanda asked again "The way you were screaming it sounded like you were being attacked." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The picture of the fat man popped into my head and I shivered involuntarily.

"Che. How troublesome."

"Sorry I disturbed you." I opened my eyes and looked at Kanda in the face. The door opened and the inn keeper came in with a cup of something.

"Here," He said "this should help you calm down and be able to go back to sleep." He handed me the cup. I took a sip. _Brandy_

"Thanks." I said "Sorry for the trouble."

"Not at all, not at all." He said walking out "Have a goodnight."

"You too." I replied. I took another sip of the brandy. I could feel Kanda staring at me. "I'm fine, really Kanda. It was just a bad dream. I'm really sorry for waking you up."

"Che" came the reply "don't dream bad dreams and you won't be waking anyone up."

He walked to the door.

"Sorry." I said looking down.

"Baka" He said as he walked out. I finished the cup, laid back down and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

I blinked in the sunlight._ Wow…talk about sleeping like a brick…_I looked at the clock. It read 10:30. _Damn…missed breakfast…_I got up and got changed into clothes that weren't wrinkled. I grabbed the cup and walked down the stairs to the inn keeper who was standing behind his counter. He looked up at me as I approached.

"How are you this morning?" He asked smiling. _It's not like I was sick…_

"Good morning to you too. I'm doing great! Thanks for the drink." I said smiling and handing him his cup "Have you seen my partner?"

"I believe he left to make a phone call since I don't own one (We are talking about the 19 century people- telephones are a new thing- you can look it up in history sights!). He has already checked out." The inn keeper said.

"Well, I'll be checking out too! Just give me a second to pack my things!" I ran up the stairs and stuffed my clothes into the case and ran down the stairs. I handed the inn keeper the keys "Don't happen to have any left over breakfast do you?" He shook his head. _Damn…_ "Well, thanks anyway!" I smiled. He smiled back. I walked out into the street. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. Not a cloud was seen all across the sky. The street was filled with people walking from one place to the next, everyone had a destination in mind. Some people would stop to talk to each other as the passed. Others would nod their heads in the other person's general direction without stopping or saying anything, walking quickly as if they were going to be late if they were to stop to say hello and to inquire as to how the other was doing. Here and there you saw some couples walk past, hand in hand, smiling in the sunshine. Groups of kids ran passed chasing one another in a game of tag or hide and seek, all of them were happy to be on a break from school. Laughing and telling jokes, falling over one another as they were trying to get to safety, sometimes they would run into someone and get scolded and then they would just continue in their game, paying no attention to the grown ups. The sun beat down, bathing the world in warm rays of light. Two blue birds fluttered past above the heads of the people twittering sweetly to one another above the din and hum of the noise in the street.

"Looking for someone?" Said a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around. There were two people standing there. One with short black hair and one with long blond hair.

"She jumped! She jumped!" Said the blond excited. _Definitely a blond…Retard…_

"No worries!" I said smiling "I'll find them sooner or later. Meanwhile I'm just enjoying the day." I tilted my head to the side. My hair fell framing one side of my face and letting the other side be visible.

"Pretty smile and pretty face! David! David! She has a pretty smile and a pretty face!" The blond said tugging the other's, David's, sleeve.

"Yes, I agree, she does." Said the one with short hair, turning to me "Say do you know of any place we can spend the night?"

"Yes!" I said pointing at the inn "Right there! It may not look like an inn from the outside but it is, and it's pretty nice for the price."

"Thank you!" The one named David said "I hope to see you again sometime." The two started walking toward the inn. _Not likely…The world is wide…_ "Don't expect us to be on friendly terms the next time we do!"

"Not friendly! Not friendly!" laughed the blond and they got swallowed up by the crowd. _What…what was that about…why would I meet them again…who are they…not friendly…why do things feel cold suddenly…how long have I been standing here…where is here…I don't remember moving…did my feet walk on their own…where's the inn…so many people…too many people…too many faces…no Akuma…something is wrong…I haven't gotten attacked and I've stood here at least ten minutes…weird…_I looked around me at the people. Things continued to be like they were before the two talked to me._ Then why does something feel wrong…_

"What are you doing staring into space? What if you were to be attacked now?" I jumped at the sound of Kanda's voice.

"Damn it!" I swore at him "Don't give me a heart attack! You're supposed to kill Akuma not exorcists!"

"Che, not my fault you're so jumpy." Came the reply. I stuck my tong out at him.

"Can we eat- I missed breakfast and dinner!" As if to prove the fact that I was hungry, my stomach gave a huge growl. A few people stared at me as they passed. I blushed, "See? Really hungry person here!" I said pointing at myself.

"Che" Kanda turned his head "This way, Baka"

"So now you're calling me Baka instead of Midget?" Silence. I sighed. _Don't expect us to be on friendly terms the next time we do! _The person's voice came into my head repeating what they had said. I looked around at the people. _They look normal…everyone looks normal before they change into Akuma…nothing has happened so far…it's not right…we're in the middle of the street…why are there no Akuma?_

"Ok, what's bothering you?" Kanda asked.

"Huh?" I looked at him surprised. Then shrugged as I understood what he said (You're a little slow sometimes- aren't we all?). "I guess I just don't like the fact that no Akuma have attacked us yet." _And what the other people said not that long ago…_

"And what else?" It was as if he was reading my mind.

"When I get something to eat I might tell you. I still need to decide if it is important or just stupid gut feelings."

We entered a restaurant and sat down next to a window.

"What can I get for you two?" Said a girl with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and deep brown eyes. She was smiling. _She has a pretty smile and a pretty face!_ Once again the two came into my head again. I shook my head in attempt to shake away the mental picture. This didn't go unnoticed by Kanda I was sure.

"Um… I'll take everything you got!" I said smiling at her. She looked at me for a moment.

"That is a lot you know." She said. My smile widened.

"I know, but I am really hungry and he's paying anyway." I said pointing at Kanda.

"Che"

"What about you Kanda?" I asked him tilting my head to the side, smile still on my face.

"Soba tempura."

"I'm sorry, we don't have that." The waitress smiled. _She probably doesn't even know what it is…_

"Tea" was all Kanda said as he looked out the window. The waitress smiled and went to put in our order.

"Man, I can't wait till the food gets here!" I said looking around.

"Would you stop looking around like we're going to get attacked at any second?" Kanda asked in annoyance "What has got you so fidgety anyway?"

"I'm always fidgety."

"Che"

The waitress came back carrying a plate with eggs and sausages and salad and pancakes and sandwiches and yogurt on it with two cups of steaming tea.

"Here you are enjoy!" She said smiling.

"Oh I will!" I replied and started eating the food like a starved dog. Within 5 minutes I was done and took my tea and started to sip it as if I had the best manners in the world.

"You ate, now are you going to talk?" Kanda asked looking at me.

"Well," I said looking down at my cup "When I left the inn and right before you showed up I me these two people. They were really weird people. Not likely to travel together but they were." I paused "It felt like something was off but I just convinced myself that it was because one of them was a retard- which I am still convinced of. But then they said something that really didn't feel right. They said that they hope to meet me again and that when we do meet that it won't be on friendly terms. The way they said it just didn't feel right. But they didn't feel like Akuma either. They were too smart. I don't know, after that it just all feels off."

"Che"

"I know it's silly. But I got a meal out of it!" I smiled at him. "So what do we do next?"

"We take the innocence back to HQ then we'll get another mission."

"What?! I go on another mission with you?!"

"Yes"

"But I want to go on a mission with Cookie!" I whined.

"Whine to Komui. Let's go."

"Oh, bla."

Kanda paid the bill and we stepped out into the sun. I tilted my head to the side.

"Say, weren't you injured? How are you walking as if you're not hurt? What about you're wounds?"

"They're gone." I gaped at him.

"No one heals that fast!"

"Che, well I do, midget."

"They're really gone?"

"Un" He grunted. _It's amazing how all guys speak that language…_Pain shot through my heart

"Tch" I said as I griped my uniform in the front. The pain only increased. My vision became blurry. "Ahhh" I cried out falling to my knees as the pain continued to increase. _Damn…damn…damn…It hurts! _I started to see black spots. _Next time we meet will not be on friendly terms… _The last thing I saw was a crowed of people gathered around me and then I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

_I looked around. It was raining. There was music in the background, playing itself over and over and over again. There was an overturned carriage. I turned around and saw a dark skinned, thin man, wearing a top hat. He had gloves on. He looked like a gentleman. He stooped down and picked up something that glowed. It was innocence. He looked at it and closed his hand crushing the innocence. Pain shot through my heart yet again…Too much…It hurts too much…I fell to the ground. The man destroyed another innocence and then another and another and another and another and another. It hurt so much! It felt like my heart was going to explode along with the innocence._

_The scene changed. There was an old man sitting in a chair. He was all bandaged up. I knew his innocence was destroyed. I knew he was going to die. He was singing. Singing to the music. It was eerie. Scary. I didn't like it. He kept singing it. Over and over and over again. What was he singing? I came closer to him._

"_Senen ko wa sagashiteru_

_daijina harto sagashiteru_

_anata wa atari tashikameyo_

_Senen ko wa ………………"_

_The Millennium Earl? Searching for a heart? Who? What? Why? Heart?_

_The Millennium Earl is searching. He is searching for a precious heart, let's check to see if you are it…What a catchy tune…_

_Senen ko wa sagashiteru_

_daijina harto sagashiteru_

_anata wa atari tashikameyo_

_Senen ko wa sagashiteru_

_daijina harto sagashiteru_

_anata wa atari tashikameyo_

_Senen ko wa sagashiteru_

_daijina harto sagashiteru_

_anata wa atari tashikameyo_

_Senen ko wa sagashiteru_

_daijina harto sagashiteru_

_anata wa atari tashikameyo_

_Senen ko wa sagashiteru_

_daijina harto sagashiteru_

_anata wa atari tashikameyo …………………_

* * *

"Senen ko wa sagashiteru… daijina harto sagashiteru… anata wa atari tashikameyo…" Realizing that it was me who was singing I opened my eyes. My chest didn't hurt anymore. _Where am I?_

"Ah, you're up." I moved my head to the left and saw Komui sitting in a chair by the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"O…K…?" I asked hesitantly. "What happened?"

"To you?" I nodded "You passed out in the street screaming, Kanda brought you back as quickly as he could. By the time you were here you were singing what it was you wee wining when you woke up. Do you remember what you were singing?" He asked looking at me sharply from behind his glasses. I nodded slowly.

"Senen ko wa sagashiteru… daijina harto sagashiteru… anata wa atari tashikameyo" I stopped, remembering the old man "An old man was singing it. He was going to die soon after. He lost his innocence…" I looked at Komui "What happened?"

Komui took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"The old man you saw was General Yeegar." He put his glasses back on "He was attacked by the Earl and two Noah. A Noah-"

"I know." I cut him off quietly. "They have dark skin and crosses on their foreheads. They are humans on the Earl's side."

"Ah… You saw them as well?"

"Only one- One with a top hat, he was destroying the innocence." I fell silent.

"Anyway," Komui said after a moments silence "They took the innocence he had found and destroyed it, then they destroyed his innocence. After that they crucified him backwards with "manhunt" on his back. We took him down alive, but he didn't have much time to live because of his extensive injuries. Until he died he was singing the same song you were." I looked at the sheets on the bed "We've sent all the exorcists to look for the Generals, mainly because the Earl will be targeting the Generals for their innocence." My head shot up and I looked at Komui full in the face.

"Where do I need to go to find General Winters? As his apprentice-"

"You need to rest right now." Komui said "I already sent his other three apprentices after him, that should be enough. I also want to make sure that what happened on the train was a one time thing. We can't afford to lose another exorcist."

"But-"

"You need to rest now." Komui said getting up indicating that the conversation was over.

"I understand." _Stay here?_

"When you feel up to it I want Hevaleska to check your innocence again."

"Yes"

"Goodnight." Komui said as he closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

"_Mom! Dad! Look what I made at school!" I said happily jumping into the room holding a basket I had made. My parents turned their heads towards me slowly._

"_That's very nice sweetie." My mother said wearily "Look, sweetie, mommy and daddy are talking, show us latter ok?" …You never talk…all you do is fight…_

_I nodded my head._

_The scene changed. I was standing in the doorway in front of my parents dead bodies. Each had a gun in their hand, they were lying on the floor motionless, one in front of the other._

"_Mom…Dad…" Came my voice, I was scowling "now you too huh?"_

_There was a note on the floor, I picked it up and read it._

"_Did you forget you had another child?" I asked bitterly, tears stinging my eyes but refusing to fall. _

_The scene changed again. I was standing in a dimly lit room. There was a lot of noise. No one was in the room. I held my suitcase in both hands as I waited. The door opened and in strode a woman wearing a black dress. Her hair was up in a tight bun on the top of her head._

"_Ah, good, you are here." She said briskly as she sat behind the desk. "Come forward." She told me in a clip tone. I stepped forward to the desk. "Name?"_

"_Angelica Fellagund."_

"_Age?"_

"_Eight." She looked at me over the top of the papers._

"_A little small for you age no?" I remained silent. "There's a family looking for a girl around your age. You're a little small, but they may keep you. I'll send them a note." She rang a bell and the door opened. "Elizabeth, take her to the third room. She looks strong enough to work with the little ones at least." The older girl who opened the door curtsied and took me out into the hallway._

"_Hi!" I said quietly. "I'm Angelica, but you can call me Ti-"_

"_I don't care." Said the girl "Here's your room, this is your bed. Now follow me, we're going to help take care of the little ones."_

_The scene changed. I was standing in a wood cabin next to a table. A woman was sitting in a chair by the end of it._

"_Can't even do a simple errand." She sneered getting up out of her seat "You're useless. You can only do inside chores and fight. Pathetic. You need people to look after you. You're so helpless. Pathetic. Small. Ugly." She walked closer to me "All you can do is eat and eat and eat and eat like a pig." Her face was right next to mine. "Useless, nothing more than a financial burden. Get out of my house! I never want to see you again! Useless! Trash! Orphan! Helpless! Small! Scrawny! Ugly! Pathetic! Get out of my sight!"_

* * *

I woke up sweating. I listened for a while, calming down. Everything was quiet. I reached into my pocket and felt the innocence. It was so comforting. _I need to find General Winters…Sorry Komui but I know how to fight…It's one of the few things that I can do…We're at war now…I can't just stay here…please understand…_I wrote my thoughts on a note and put the innocence next to it. I walked out of the room and into the hallway. No one was out there. I walked silently and quickly down the hallway making sure I wouldn't be found out. I got to my room and changed into a clean exorcist outfit. _Now to get out of here without being noticed by anyone important who will make me stay…I need to find a finder…_ I stepped out of my room and walked down the hallway silently. I heard noise above me. _They shouldn't have found out just yet…_I got down to the boats. _Why is there no finder here?!...And just when I need one the most!_

"What is an exorcist doing here?" Someone said. I turned around and found myself starring at a finder that was covered head to toe in bandages.

"Ah! I need you to take me to the town!" I told him quickly. "I was injured and now I am better. I need to find my General!"

"I see, who is your General?"

"General Winters. Do you know where he is?"

"No, I myself am going to Spain. Apparently there is a rumor of innocence there I need to check it out."

"Then I will go with you." I told him "It'll be safer. I'm Tiny by the way." I said offering my hand to him.

"Toma." He took my hand and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you Toma! Let's work well together!" He smiled back. We got in a boat and pushed off.

"Do you know where in Spain and if there are any exorcist there?" I asked Toma.

"A General in is the vicinity."

"I see." I said looking down. "Looks like the show started huh?" There was no reply. "So, how long have you been with the order Toma?" I asked after a moment's silence.

"Almost three years."

"Wow!" I said. "So you've worked with a lot of exorcists. Which ones do you think the best of?"

"Well, Bookman is a really good exorcist. He knows medicine and a lot of the things that go on as well. He is a bookman after all. Though his apprentice is quite young. Suman Dark is an interesting exorcist. Kanda is a very good exorcist even though he has no manners. Allen Walker is an amazing exorcist, always sticking to his word and willing to die for his belief. He is an amazing person and exorcist. I guess that you can say that I haven't met an exorcist I haven't been fond of. They are all different and they all have their own good qualities. I hope to find yours out, if that is no problem miss."

"No! Not at all! I like you already!" I said smiling "I can only hope that you like me too!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"How long 'till we get there?" I asked a whine lacing my voice.

"Hopefully soon, Mame. We started out latter than expected." Toma said purposefully looking at me.

"Yeah and we're staying up latter than expected." I growled. Toma laughed and shook his head.

"You are a strange exorcist."

"I thought you said that all exorcists were strange." He laughed some more.

"You may not like mornings or work but you are sharp. If you had decided not to be an exorcist you could have been a million other things. Things that pay good money and you don't have to work that hard." Toma said "So, why did you become an exorcist if you hate working so much?"

"When you're and exorcists you're an exorcist." I stated simply "I am compatible with innocence as such I must become an exorcist and fight the Earl. Otherwise I would have gladly done a million other things that require little work and much pay."

"Mmm…" Came the reply "What exactly does one say to that?"

"Whatever they want obviously." I said as if I was talking to a child.

"You're as rude as Kanda."

"I am not!" I objected sitting straighter in my chair "Kanda is a chauvinist mother-"

"No cursing!" Toma said covering his ears "I've heard more curses in the past 24 hours that I have throughout my entire life! No more I tell you! A pirate has a better mouth than you!"

"Wow. Then what would General Winters be?"

"I don't think I want to meet him anymore." Toma said sweat dropping (Sometimes you have to add the Anime element) "And you look so innocent in the beginning too."

"Yeah? Well… at least I don't read my fortune in cards!" I said trying to find something to have a comeback with. I wasn't really succeeding.

"Really, you are weird."

"Yup! That's why everyone loves me!" I said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You're scary too. Don't smile. Please. It makes the people around you tense." I pouted.

"You're so mean!" I complained "You want me to become a Kanda that doesn't smile?! How cruel of you! I don't want to not smile! Smiling is fun! It makes people wonder what you're thinking!"

"And in you're case makes them run to the other side of the street as well, or at least makes them wish they weren't near you." Came Toma's reply. I could see the smile in his eye.

This was what it had been like for the past two days. A constant bickering between the two. Sometimes you would have a normal conversation, then you would get bored and decide to be really random and talk about things like asparagus, bananas, flutes, trees, glue and whatever else had popped into you're deranged head at the moment. Toma, with his wonderful sense of humor, would keep up his side of the conversation and would tease, insult, poke fun at and what not until you started cussing like there was no tomorrow because he had pissed you're pants off.

"I am not scary." I folded my arms across my chest and gave the cutest pout the world had seen. Toma just laughed and shook his head.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

_Running…running…running…the wind blowing away the trees…it's all in 2D…like a child's drawing…silence…everything is silent…no more woods…no more wind…a city…running…running…running…ruins all around…a black moon…old roman columns…sitting on one…who's sitting on one?...Cookie…crying…why…dead…they're all dead…I'm here…can't you see me?...can't hear me…don't cry Cookie…it's just a dream…it won't happen…I won't let it…You're not alone…_

"_You're alone." The scene changed. I was in a dark room. Light came in through one small window. Two women stood in front of me._

"_No one wants you." Said the closer one. Her hair was pulled into a tight bun. "You're so troublesome! What am I to do with you? You are useless! All you bring is trouble!" She turned to the other woman. "Elizabeth! Lock her in here for three days! That may teach her to behave!" She turned to me "Think about what you do and how much of a waste of money you are!" She turned and walked toward the door. "Until I get rid of her she comes back!" Elizabeth followed her out. The door closed and there was a click that indicated the locking of the door. I looked at the window…I have to get out of here…_

_The scene changed. It was dark, a city…I looked up…so many Akuma…a small ball flew into them…they began to resonate…they blew up, blowing up other Akuma along the way…I looked down the street…The man wearing the top hat and suit was walking down the street…a wall crumbled away and out of the rubble stepped an exorcist…No! Run away…_

_The scene changed. Once again I was staring at my brothers dead body…the body disappeared and in its place came my parents bodies…No! Stop! What's going on?! What about the exorcist?! He needs help! He can't fight the Noah alone! _

_The scene changed. 2D…Everything in 2D…A big white moon…full…shining…just a road…follow it…follow it…follow it…keep walking…pain stabbed through my heart…gone…gone…gone…forever…will they ever return…I keep walking…Senen ko wa sagashiteru…daijina harto sagashiteru…anata wa atari tashikameyo...walking…walking…walking…gone…gone…gone…lost…lost…lost…dead…dead…dead… Senen ko wa sagashiteru…daijina harto sagashiteru…anata wa atari tashikameyo…dead…dead…dead…_

* * *

I came back to my senses. I was lying behind a barrier Toma had placed to keep the Akuma at bay while I was out.

"Damn! Fuck! Shit! Hell! How long was I out?" I cussed

"Five minutes" Toma answered.

"Oh, bloody fucking mother of Christ." I swore. Toma flinched. "Open the barrier, I'll kill them all as quickly as I can. Once I'm out close the barrier. I don't want you to die." I ordered him as I activated my innocence. "Open it, Now!"

I jumped out into the fray of Akuma waiting for me outside the barrier._ So many! And here in the middle of nowhere!…How did they know we were here?…Dodge…spin…punch…I still don't get it…They shouldn't know that we're here…Kick…jump…land…jump…punch…twirl…kick…_

The Akuma blew up one after another. They kept coming one after another. I kept fighting. Like a dance, twirling in the air and on the ground. Rolling and punching, kicking and jumping to the rhythm in my head. That haunting song that wouldn't leave.

… _Senen ko wa sagashiteru…daijina harto sagashiteru…anata wa atari tashikameyo…_

"Damn you exorcist…" Said the last Akuma, I kicked it and it blew up. I landed next to the barrier and Toma unlocked it. He picked up the talismans and put them in his bag. The sun started rising.

"We need to find the General." I said "I need to go and-"

"And what?" Toma asked looking worried. My heart started to hurt again. _Once, twice, three times, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…Fifteen times my heart hurt…Fifteen innocence dead, gone, lost…And still the Earl hasn't found the heart…maybe that's good…I just wish that he wouldn't hurt the innocence at all…Dead…I want him dead…That's what I want…I don't even know what he looks like and I want him dead…_ "Tiny?" Toma asked bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him.

"Sorry, I was thinking. I need to find the General. Quickly." Toma nodded in understanding.

"He should be close, we'll keep our ears open." He said taking one last close look at me before turning around and continuing to walk down the road._ I'm shaking head to toe…Why?…Why would I be shaking?…Am I afraid?…I can't be afraid…Only the strong survive and to be strong I can't fear…I have to overcome myself… What is that?!_

I felt the presence of innocence near by.

"Innocence!" I said. Toma looked at me.

"What?" He asked. I pointed up the road.

"There's the General!" Now, to say that I wasn't surprised to see such a normal looking General would be a lie. Because I was surprised. Really surprised. He had curly hair and glasses and looked…human. _Well, duh, of coarse he'd be human! I got too used to General Winters…_

"What is this?" He said as he walked up to us. "Another exorcist?"

"Yes," I said "I was a little late in leaving headquarters." I smiled sheepishly.

"I'll be leaving to check out the case in Spain." Toma said bowing to me "Thank you for protecting me. You are strong. It was a privilege to work with you."

"I liked working with you too!" I said smiling "I hope to see you again!" Toma smiled and left.

"What are you doing her midget?" I turned to look behind the General.

"Kanda?!" I said pointing "What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to find the General and now I'm accompanying him. What does it look like I'm doing? Baka! You were supposed to be at headquarters! What are you doing here? Komui said you wouldn't be going on missions in a while!"

"I ran away to fight?" I smiled guiltily.

"Che. More trouble."

"Well, I don't know exactly what's going on but you are welcome to join us!" The General said, he then extended a hand "I am Tiedoll Froi. And you are?"

"Angelica Felagund, You can call me Tiny." I said smiling normally and talking his hand. "And you are?" I asked turning to a huge man. He was huge compared to most people and I was small compared to most people (If any of you have seen Bleach think of something like Zaraki and Yachiru).

"I am Noise Marie."

"Wow, you have an amazing bass voice." I said staring up at him wide eyed.

"Thank you."

We started walking down the road. I was walking next to Marie. _Man…talk about feeling small…his innocence is on his ears?…strange… _Suddenly the General stopped, took out a piece of paper and started to scribble on it.

"Um…" I said looking at him carefully "Shouldn't we be hurrying? There is a war going on." The General continued to draw. _Well, so much for that…_

"Who was the General you were with originally?" He asked still drawing.

"General Winters" I answered.

"Mmm…" He said "He always ran from one place to the next. I'm surprised you're language isn't as bad as his." I laughed.

"Oh, Man, You should have heard me last night with the Akuma. Poor Toma. I cussed more last night then I had the entire time I was with him. And before then I believe he said that I cussed more then a pirate. Poor guy, couldn't stand my cussing. If you want further proof that I have a bad mouth ask Kanda or just hang around me a little longer when I'm pissed off. That answers you're question, now how about answering mine?"

"I may only be here once." Tiedoll said smiling "and if I do come again who knows if it will look the same."

"Ah…" _weird guy…but I like him…he__ talks__._ I turned to Marie. "So, what's you're story?"

"What?" He asked blinking. The change in subject must have thrown him off.

"What's your story? Where do you come from? How'd you become an exorcist? Is the thing covering your ears your innocence? How does it work? How old are you? What's your favorite color? Do you like shepherds pie? Just how tall are you? What are your hobbies? Have you read any good books lately? Are you hungry? I'm starved. When are we going to eat something?" I asked Tiedoll the last question. Everyone was staring at me like I'd fallen of the moon.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"I never met someone with lungs as big as yours. To think someone would be able to say so much in one breath."

"I didn't say!" I said pouting and crossing my arms over my chest. "I asked."

Tiedoll smiled.

"We'll eat when we get to the next village."

"Ok!" I said smiling "So, do I need to ask you again or do you remember my questions?" I asked Marie.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

"Asshole"

"Baka"

"Queer"

"Midget"

"Would you stop it with the midget thing? I'm not a midget God damn it!"

"Now I see why Toma said that a pirate has a better mouth than you." General Tiedoll said. "Would you two please stop cussing?"

"Yeah, when this Mother- Butt-Fucking- Asshole- Gay will- mfm!" I said as Marie placed a hand over my mouth. I flailed around with my arms. I'm sure it was amusing from the side. But for me it wasn't- I couldn't breath! I started slapping Maries hands and pointing at them. He let go. I gasped.

"Oh Air! Sweet air! Never hath thou tasted so sweet in mine mouth! I shall drink thee as if thou hath been wine."

"Che. Who are you Shakespeare?"

"More Shakespeare than you!" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Che. So childish."

"Oh, come on, delinquent." I turned to Tiedoll "Better? I'm not cussing." I turned back to Kanda "Admit it. You're just jealous because I allow myself to be a child whenever I want and you just have a stick shoved up your ass."

"Tiny!"

"Sorry General." Then after a moments thought. "Haven't you gotten used to cussing since you've been around Kanda?"

"I'm glad to say that he's not as bad as you are."

"Yeah, right, the mother fucker just pisses the hell out of Yu." Kanda unsheathed Mugen. "I thought you said you don't hit girls?!" I said backing away.

"I don't hit them. But slicing you up and hitting you are two different things."

"Shit." I said and started running with a pissed off Kanda chasing me. I ran around and then hid behind General Tiedoll. It worked because he stopped the attack. "Don't hate me Yu!" Kanda glared "Love the sinner hate the sin!"

"Che."

"Oh, please. Is that all you can say? You know anyone could pass off as you if they wanted to. All they'd have to do is glare at every speck of dust, finger their katana when people walked by and say 'Che' in every sentence- if they even said a sentence."

"General. Move."

"No! Don't! He'll kill me!" I cried holding on to Tiedoll. I then looked at Kanda from over Tiedoll's shoulder "It's the truth Kanda! Accept it and be proud of it!"

"You realize that what you are saying isn't helping you?" Tiedoll asked looking at me from over his shoulder.

"Well, I'm only telling the truth! I don't know about you, but I was taught to tell the truth."

"What you are doing is trying to get into a fight. Not tell the truth. I have half a mind of stepping out of the way and letting Kanda beat you up. Miss 'I am so innocent'." Tiedoll said with a slight smile.

"What?" I stumbled around as if in shock. "Did you hear that Rev? Guilty! Me!" I looked up at the sky dramatically while speaking. "I, your innocent little cook!" I put my hands on my head and fell to my knees dramatically. Tiedoll was laughing silently at my show. "Oh Rev! What has the world come to?! To blame an innocent child! One who has not even reached the age of 18! Will this be forgotten? Surely it cannot!"

"You're not 18 yet?" Marie cut me off.

"No." I said flatly becoming normal with the flip of a switch. I looked at him. "You thought I was older?!" I stood up in shock. "Everyone always tells me that I look younger!" My eyes widened giving me the look of one who was about to cry. "You are so cruel! To tell a lady such a thing!"

"No!" Marie said tensing "You look young! Really! You simply talk like an adult! With all the swearing and cursing! You look 14!"

"I look 14?!" I said looking shocked, jaw dropping. " What?! I'm not developed enough in your mind?!"

"No!" Marie yelled as if trying to explain that he was being misunderstood. "That's not what I meant at all!" I couldn't help it. The look on his face was too funny. I started laughing and Tiedoll did the same. _What fun! Oh man! He totally thought that I was being serious! What a cute guy! If only he'd been younger! _Marie stared at me wondering what was going on. I was crying I was laughing so hard. Tiedoll walked up to Marie and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"She was playing with you Marie, and I have to admit, you fell for he trick wonderfully. I myself was amused."

Marie looked around confused. I laughed harder, Tiedoll smiled, trying not to laugh. Kanda sheathed Mugen.

"Che."


	14. Chapter 14

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

_The Noah with the top hat. He is standing on the water. Two exorcists are dead. Their innocence gone…But I already knew their innocence was gone…The Noah destroyed it yesterday…Why am I seeing this only now?...Curse the Noah! Cruse all the Noah!_

_One exorcist is alive- He needs help!_

"_Daisya Barry…Kazaana Lido…Chaker Rabon…aw, rats…none of them are on the list." The Noah said. He then looked at the living exorcist. "What's you're name?"_

_The exorcists eyes opened in fright._

"_Help me…Please…I don't want…to die…"_

_Then fight! Kill the Noah! What are you waiting for?!_

_The scene changed. I was in headquarters. The phone was ringing. Someone answered it._

"_I'd like the locations of all the finders and exorcists on the field." It was the voice of the man I saw before._

"_One second please." The man who answered the phone said into the speaker. "Check to see who it is." He told a man sitting next to him. After a couple of minutes._

"_It's Suman Dark. He's an exorcist in General Winters unite."_

"_Right." The first man said. He took the phone "Here are the locations of everyone."_

_The scene changed. Suman what handing a piece of paper to the Noah._

_It has everyone's locations on it!...He betrayed us!...Because of him so many innocence were lost!...Curse him!...Kill him!...He is no longer an apostle of God!...Kill him innocence!...He is no longer an accommodator!...He has fallen from grace!...Like all the others who thought they were of God!...Kill him!...Show him the judgment of the Lord!...He begged for mercy from the enemy!...He sold his comrades to the enemy!...He betrayed you innocence!...He fled the battle in fear!...Judge him!...Kill him!...Spit him out!...He is no longer one of us!...He is not worthy to be one of us!_

* * *

"Tiny?" Tiedoll asked. I opened my eyes. "Ah, good, you're awake. Let's go."

"Okay!" I said getting up off the ground.

"What is wrong?" Marie asked "You don't seem yourself."

"Nothing. Just had an annoying dream. It's all taken care of though." I smiled. "Say, where are we and where are we going?"

"Glad you asked!" Tiedoll smiled "We are now in Russia. We are going to Japan. I have a few things to do there."

"Oh…" I looked at Kanda "Japan is where you come from no?" Silence. I took it as a yes. "What's it like? Excited to go back?"

"Shut up."

"Wow. Talk about grumpy." I fell silent and we continued walking. The only thing I could think of was the traitor, Suman. _And to think that he came from Winters unit! Man Winters will be mad when he hears about this! He would have agreed with the fact that Suman should die for his betrayal! I can't believe an exorcist would do that! It makes me so mad! As mad as I was when I was a child and I had those dreams about all he children who tried to become accommodators with innocence. Who do they think they are?! The innocence doesn't accept everyone- and for reason too! I anyone could be an accommodator we would have more betrays like Suman. What did the innocence see in him? Should never have picked him. That way not so many people would have died. I can't believe that man! Curse him! Well…No need to fret. The innocence will take care of him…Just like it took care of everyone else…Is that heartless? To think that way? The only question that really comes to mind is why? Why would he betray us? Why?_

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

"Tiny?" Marie asked me lifting his hand from my shoulder "Would you like something to eat?"

"Uuu… Yeah, sure." I said then after a pause in witch they all looked at me weird "How many times did you call me already?"

"Three at least. Is everything all right?"

"Yeah…Yeah, not a problem!" I said smiling "Just thinking a little too much. You know me- thinking and walking is hard enough on me- can't do much else!" I laughed. _God I sound nervous…_I scratched the back of my head. _Great…now I look nervous too…_I pulled my hand down and smiled "What's there to eat?" I felt a pain stab my head and I blacked out.

* * *

_A world of black and white…no shadows…no grey…just black and white…A road…it looks familiar…follow it…A white moon…the reflection in the water is black…Black and White…White and Black…So strange…Someone yelling…They are angry…why?…It sounds like Allen…Suman, he's fallen now Allen…You can't save him…he doesn't deserve to be saved…Let him die, then retrieve his innocence…you can't do anything for him…his soul will be taken from him as punishment for the souls he took…An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a life for a life…He must reap what he sowed Allen…You can't save him…the price must be paid…_

_Allen was sitting in front of Suman._

"_Curse you all, curse you all, curse you all." Suman said over and over and over again. "Let God, his apostles, and all of his creations…be cursed! Let everything…be destroyed!"_

_See Allen?…Suman is the enemy…kill him…destroy him…_

_Suman was heading for a village Allen was yelling something at Suman._

_How many more will you kill Suman?…How many more until you are satisfied?…_

"_Activation at maximum power" Allen said._

_No!…You don't have 100 synchronization level!...You'll tear it!...Stop!...What are you doing?!...Why?!..._

_Allen pinned Suman to the mountain._

"_No! I won't let you go! I won't let you die!"_

_He has to die Allen!…it is his punishment for betraying God!…Why do you not understand?..._

"_Stop this, Suman! Please! Don't give in to the innocence!"_

_He has no choice Allen…God is stronger than man…_

"_Didn't you want to live no matter what the cost?!"_

_One cannot live on the cost of others life Allen…That is sin…A sin against one of the ten commandments- Thou shalt not murder…He has murdered Allen… He must die…_

"_I saw a little girl in your memories. It was your daughter, last time you saw her when you left to join the order. You never really wanted to be an exorcist, did you? You joined in for treatments for your daughter's terrible disease. That's why you didn't want to die. Even though you knew you could never see them again…You longed for your family. That's why you betrayed your colleagues! You wanted to live!"_

_An exorcist is an exorcist Allen…That will not change…If you are born compatible, whether you want to or not, you have a path you must tread…you cannot run away…_

"_You wanted to live didn't you Suman?!"_

_Everyone wants to live Allen…Even those who commit suicide…deep in their heart they want hope…they want something worth living for…why do you think Akuma are made?…it is the search for a reason to live…search for hope…that makes people turn to the Earl…they seek the light…they seek a light in the darkness of their heart…_

"_Let's do this innocence."_

_No, Allen…I cannot let you keep this up…you are not fully synchronized with your innocence…it can't take any more…I'm sorry that it hurts…bear with it…_

_Allen's screams echoed all around. He passed out._

_The time has come Suman…The last hour of your life draws near…the price for your sin will soon be paid…_

_Allen woke up and went to Suman. They were talking. I couldn't hear them. Allen activated his arm._

_Even after you broke it…that's what I like about you Allen…you put your whole heart into everything you do…_

_Allen plunged his innocence into Suman. He cut off Suman's innocence. Separating it from the rest of his body. They fell to the floor of the valley. _

_Well done Allen…you did your best…but Suman must pay the price for his sin…A soul for the souls he sold…_

_The Noah in the top hat came up behind Allen._

"_Bye- bye Suman."_

_Suman fell apart, right in front of Allen's eyes._

_Eww…Noah are gross…Don't worry Allen…you saved Suman in the end…_

"_Come teez." The Noah said. _

_Many butterflies came out of Suman._

"_Come." The Noah said again. They flew into his hands making holes. From those holes two big butterflies came forth. Ugly butterflies. The Noah kissed them._

"_Bye- bye Suman."_

"_Why you…what did you do?" Allen asked_

_My question exactly…what are those things…they're disgusting…_

"_Might you be Allen Walker, then?" The Noah asked. Allen smacked him._

_So, the Noah are weak against innocence…like the Akuma…they are strange…but that is valuable information…_

"_This is a teez." The Noah said "Teez are man eating golems created by the Earl. The butterfly shape was the Earl's choice."_

_Makes sense that he'd be gross…_

"_The teez are just tools. Now for my power!"_

_The Noah's hand passed through Allen._

"_Don't worry, you won't feel any pain. I can pass harmlessly through anything…unless I want to touch it."_

_Or if it's innocence…Still…That's good to know…Only a sharp innocence wil be able to defeat him…a sword…_

"_Now then boy. Are you Allen Walker?" The Noah asked._

"_That is correct. This is Allen Walker. Delete." Came a small voice from the card hovering next to the Noah._

_The Noah grabbed Allen's arm. And broke it._

_No! I won't let you make Allen's innocence disappear!_

_The Noah turned Allen's innocence to dust._

_Stay with me innocence!…I could feel my heart pounding in pain…I paid no attention and kept the innocence next to Allen…_

_The Noah lowered a teez to Allen's heart and it bit a hole in it. He then left._

_Innocence!…I cried in my mind…Stop the bleeding!…Save Allen!…Stay next to him!…I know…he has yet to get to know you… Save him and stay with him…he has yet work to do in this world…save him!…Protect him!…train him!…_

_A mist came up around Allen. It was his innocence. I knew he was safe for now._

* * *

I opened my eyes.

"Tiny?" General Tiedoll asked looking at me worried.

"Sorry to make you worry." I said sitting up. "We need to hurry and get to Japan as soon as possible. I may pass out again along the way. I don't know. All I know is that we have to hurry. The Earl has made his move. Now we make ours."


	15. Chapter 15 End

_**I do not own D.Gray-Man! **_(I wish that I did)

_**The characters belong to Hoshino Katsura!**_

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

We ran along the path really quickly. No one said a word. _We need to hurry…_

We had arrived in Japan two days ago. On the way here I felt Lenalee's innocence activate to the maximum and it took a lot of effort to make sure she didn't die from it.

The buzz of the Akuma leading us was the only thing you heard for miles around. There had been a lot of Akuma fly fast overhead not but 10 minutes ago and apparently we were getting close to Edo. _We have to hurry…the others are too wounded…and there are a lot of level three Akuma…damn…shit…fuck…The Akuma said that the rest of the Earl was in Edo and that there were Noah there too…He ordered the Akuma to come…Why?…what does he have planned?…_

"Among the noise of the Akuma's large Mechanical screeches I can very faintly hear…Lenalee, Lavi and voices belonging to the rest of Cross's squad." Marie said.

"Go to them." Tiedoll said. That's all he needed to say, the spring had been set loose. We ran from where we were perched watching the battle.

I ran through the deserted buildings. There was the sound of an explosion in the distance.

_Hurry…There are Noah and the Earl…I have to hurry! Innocence activate!_

Explosions all around. The houses were falling apart by the rubble. I jumped up and started fighting the huge Akuma the Earl had made. I hit it and kicked it and did what not to it. Nothing. _Damn…But this s just a bunch of level threes! If it can destroy one why can't it destroy a lot together? Innocence! _I looked down. Underneath me. Nothing. I landed on the ground making a crater. I looked up on the top of a building there was a Noah. The one that wears the top hat. He was holding Lenalee. He was looking at another Chinese man. He was doing something. _What is that? _Kanda came stopping him from what he was doing. _Good going Kanda! If ever I say that out loud I'll kill someone…mainly myself…_

I turned my attention back to the big Akuma. _How can I defeat that? Well, nothing to it…_

I jumped up in the air yet again. I kicked and punched, making huge dents in it but not damaging it enough to kill it.

"Tiny Move out of the way!" Marie yelled at me. I jumped back down and he caught it in his strings. Kanda jumped up and cut through it. _Yet again the bastard shows off the new tricks he learned…_

"He made another nice clean cut! That Kanda's raised his skill" Said an old exorcist I hadn't noticed was standing next to me. On his other said was yet another tall exorcist I had never seen before.

"Kanda…What an unbelievable kid…"

"It's a big help. We've been going down because of too many injured people on our side." The old man said again. I felt a tug of power coming from one of the towers in the sky. I looked up and saw a black hole appearing and growing wider. In that hole, after I looked closely I saw- _Him! The one who killed Rev! Why is he hear?! Who is he?! I don't care I want him dead! Why is everyone scared of him? I need to get up to him! I'll kill him!_

"How impertinent of you." He said and then pointed his umbrella at us. _What?_

The black hole got larger. _Damn…this isn't good! Need to do something! Need to protect everyone. Lenalee, You can protect yourself, but what about the others. Their innocence isn't ready yet…Ahhhh!_

I looked around. _They all survived! Thank God! That woman…Her innocence is useful…Way to go! Lenalee is safe and so is everyone else. Damn…my side hurts…just a bruise for now…_

A Noah jumped at Kanda. Another a Red and the fat man was going to where Lenalee was. I started running to get to her. The old man that was next to me stopped me.

"You can't do it. Wait and watch. See what happens. Can't you feel it? He's coming." _What?…He's right…Allen…Allen is coming…but I want to kill him! He killed Rev! I want him dead!_

"Good evening Earl." Came a voice I had heard more in dreams than in real life.

"Good evening." Said the fat man who turned out to be the Earl "So we meet again Allen Walker."

"Yes! Go Allen!" I cheered him on without noticing that I was. Allen and the Earl started the fight. _I want to fight him. I hate the Earl as it is for destroying so many innocence! And now I know that he killed Rev too! I want to kill him! _

Flashing and blinding light passed through the sky as they fought. You could only see them between clashes. The Noah were pressing hard on Kanda and Red. But I knew they were fine for now. I kept my attention turned to the Earl. Looking for a chance to join in the fight. There was a huge flash of light. _There's the Earl…You're not getting away!...But I'll die…I know I will…I don't want to…Is it fear…Does fear make a person want to live? Fear of what? The afterlife or death in itself?...No! I made my choice to overcome myself…I will delete any emotion I might have in order to not feel…fear can come from any kind of emotion…that's the thing about emotions…one feeds off the other…therefore I will relive myself of all emotions… after all they say that to catch a thief you have to be one…so I guess that if I am to kill a monster I must be one too…So many times in my life I have been called a monster…especially as an exorcist…people label you a killer because you protect them…maybe I really am a monster…What is this?…regret?…I mustn't regret…I need to rejoice…no, not even that…I must feel nothing…Nothing…I must relive myself of emotion…I am a machine designed to kill Akuma…I am a monster designed to kill the Earl…I can't have the luxury of feelings…I must throw them aside…they are not important…they won't get me anywhere…but I don't want to let it all go…I still have so much left to live for…I can be anything I want…everyone always said that…I wanted to become a cook so badly…Rev always said that I'd make a good cook…but now, instead, I need to die here?...yes…I made my choice…I will let go of my feelings…let go of my life…the one and only thing that I must do is destroy the Earl…at any cost…any cost…I am no longer human, therefore no cost is too great…I'll pay whatever it takes…For you, Rev…for Mom, for Dad…For everyone…I cast aside my humanity and become a monster to kill one who is out to hurt those dear to me! I have made my resolve and I will not sway! _

"Do me a favor." I told the old man, who was standing next to me. "Retrieve my innocence and make sure they don't win."

I did not wait for an answer. I looked at the Earl in the sky and jumped up to fight him.

"Where do you think you're going Earl?" I asked him. Jumping in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked me curiosity lacing his voice. _Just as creepy as I remember him…_

"You don't remember me?" I asked him "I was the girl you came to a little over twelve years ago. You murdered my brother. You said you could fix him. You're a liar and I will kill you."

"My, quite strong words." He said smiling even more. _Didn't think that was possible. _"Tyki, Skin. Into the ark. There is an exorcist I must kill. It will only take a second I promise." He said throwing the two Noah away.

"It'll take more than a second murderer." I jumped at him and kicked him in the face. There was a flashing light from the impact and he flew more than 100 meters back.

"My, my, it seems you are strong." He said pulling out a sword. "But you will need equipment to defeat me."

He came at me and I doged his attack. We were fighting. _Dodge…kick…damn…punch…kick…twirl…owww…fuck…shit…_

I landed. He had cut me up pretty nicely.

"I'm sorry, but I'll play with you latter." He said turiningto leave.

"What are you talking about. I'm just getting warmed up." I said getting up. I spit the blood in my mouth out and closed my eyes. _Come to me…all you innocence that he has destroyed…come…lend me your power and avenge your apostles…fulfill the purpose given to you by God…Help me kill the Earl…Come…Come…Come…I gather you from around the world…I will use you now and you will then return to your original shape…all you must do is help me…_I felt the innocence gather around me, their warmth reassuring…_ sixteen against one…You don't stand a chance Earl…_I opened my eyes to see the Earl staring at me. He then smiled.

"My, my, my. This has become interesting. And I thought that the other girl had the heart innocence. I guess that I was wrong." He came flying toward me "If I kill you, I win!"

"Same here!" I yelled and ran at him. _Pull his heart out of his chest…That's all I need to do…then he's dead…Here he is coming…_I put my hand to the side. The Earl pointed his sword at me. I felt it pierce my skin. I screamed. _ No! Concentrate! Now is the time to steel __his__ heart! Kill him! _I shoved my hand into his chest and he screamed in pain. I pulled out his heart. I felt it beating in my hand. It was getting softer. I looked at the Earl in his eyes.

"Go to hell." The Earls eyes were glazing over. Black dots appeared in front of my eyes.

"Curse you." The Earl whispered and he fell from me. _God I hope he's dead…_

I fell backwards, looking up at the clear blue sky. The Earl's sword still where he had pierced me. I coughed up blood. _The sun is shining…it's warm…comforting…so nice…people's voices all around me…I can get lost in the moment…So beautiful…beautiful…that doesn't seem to be the right word…it's more than beautiful…and now no one will ever ruin it...that cloud does impressions…white and blue…so blue…So pretty…Sorry Rev…Looks like I couldn't be a cook after all…_I closed my eyes and lost consciousness.

* * *

"She killed the Earl."

"This is her innocence- the heart innocence. She revived the other destroyed innocence as well, all fifteen of them."

The innocence glowed on the table almost cheerily, as though they had not a care in the world. Everyone looked at them in silence that seemed to last forever.

"So now we only have the Noah clan to worry about."

"And the remaining Akuma."

"Won't there be new Akuma?"

"No, the Earl is dead. There's no one to make them."

Silence reigned once more. What was there to say? What could a person say in such a situation?

"Tiny." General Cloud said finally, breaking the silence. "Such a small, insignificant name for such a person."

"Her name was Angelica Felagund." General Winters said, in a deadly tone. Like a father talking about his daughter. "Remember it well."

* * *

The red head stretched and rubbed his eyes. His hand hurt from writing so much. That was all he could remember about her, and being bookman, he had remembered it all. He looked down at the finished book on his table.

"And the title of the book is?" He paused, his hand frozen in the air above the paper. "Tiny." He said lowering his hand down to the paper. He sat back and looked at his work.

"Tiny."


End file.
